When Seto Meets Lynni n Cammie
by Lynni Kaiba
Summary: When Seto meets Lynni what would he do or say??sowwie meh suckz at writin summaries
1. Plane Ride

It was a fine day in Domino City.But over in California it was raining and Lynni and Cammie were about to aboard their plane.  
  
Cammie:Lynni are you sure this is safe?the plane might crash or something  
  
Lynni:Don't be silly Cammie! If the plane crashes everyone will all die with you so you wont be Lonely  
  
Cammie:YaY!!!! Everyone is gonna die with me,Fun Fun Fun!  
  
Lynni:Don't get too carried away v.v  
  
They go on the plane and sat in their seats.Lynni and Cammie were in First Class.  
  
Cammie:Lynni I'm scared  
  
Lynni:why? The plane haven't even took off yet  
  
Cammie:You should look over there ::points to the right::  
  
Lynni:Holly Shit! Is that some old person that's related to Big Foot??  
  
There was an old lady who was really hairy I mean it too.She was 5'2 cubby,hairy and you know the rest.  
  
Cammie:Don't be mean Lynni.Shes just an old lady  
  
Lynni:Yeah that doesn't shave  
  
Cammie:LYNNI!  
  
Lynni:What?!?!  
  
Cammie:That's mean  
  
Well they were on the plane for a long ass time.But when the peanut lady arrived it wasn't pretty at all.  
  
Peanut Lady:Hello ladies do you want any peanuts?  
  
Cammie:No  
  
Lynni:Nope  
  
P.L(peanut lady):Here you go ::hands the girls the peanuts::  
  
Lynni:we said we didn't want any ::hands them back::  
  
P.L:take them!  
  
Cammie:Listen up Peanut Lady we-don't-want-any-peanuts-do-you-understand?  
  
P.L:here are your peanuts  
  
Lynni:BITCH WE SAID WE DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING PEANUTS SO NOW JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND BUG THE HELL OUT OF SOMEONE ELSE!!! P.L:peanuts?  
  
Both Girls:NO! ::takes out pots and pans and start hitting the P.L::  
  
Note:I don't know where they got the pots and pans ^.^  
  
The girls sat still witout moving for hours but around 1 in the morning the arrvied to Japan!to be exact where they are well Domino City is what its called.  
  
Lynni and Cammie took the taxi to some hotel where they were staying at.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Should I continue??? I already wrote the next 3 chapters I would post them post later..the next 3 chapters are better then the 1st(well that's what I think)this chapter is short because.I was writing it at night well last night and I was tried ^.^* sooo please excuse me for my bad spelling(if theres any in the story)and short chapters 


	2. Where to go?

At 9 in the morning the girls were already outside exploring.  
  
Lynni:No Cammie we are not going to Kaiba Land  
  
Cammie:But the ownder is really hott Lynni ::winks:: ^.~  
  
Lynni:So I don't care  
  
Cammie:Hes rich too Hes a billionaire Lynni!  
  
Lynni:So its not like hes gonna buy use anything  
  
Cammie:Please Lynni!I came here to have fun not walking around doing shit and being hella bored  
  
Lynni:Fine then  
  
Cammie:YaY!!!! ^.^  
  
They took the taxi to Kaiba Land(well duh they won't walk or run over there).Few minutes later they were at Kaiba Land.  
  
Cammie:OMG!Look Look theres Seto Kaiba!OMG LYNNI!  
  
Lynni:I don't see anything special about him ::rolleyes::  
  
Lynni didn't know Seto Kaiba was looking at her listening to every word she said.  
  
Cammie:OMG HES LOOKING AT ME OMG!  
  
Lynni:Lets go to some ride or whatever cause I don't want you to faint  
  
Cammie:But Lynni hes looking at us  
  
Lynni:So ::looks at seto and made eye contact:: GET A LIFE SETO AND STOP STARING AT PEOPLE!!!  
  
Lynni pulled Cammie somewhere(I dunno where so don't ask)  
  
Around 2 Lynni and Cammie decided to go back to the hotel but little did they know Seto Kaiba was following them(more like stalking them).  
  
Lynni:SoOoOo sleeeeeepy its like uhhhhhh night time over in cali  
  
Cammie:Yep,Lynni Kaiba,doesn't that sound sooooooo nice?  
  
Lynni:Eh? NO! girl you need to stop doing things like that I might be single but I'm not looking to anyone  
  
They walked to their rooms.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Sowwie it's a short chappie againz..I would make the 3rd one long but I dunno about the 4th one ^.^ 


	3. Who likes Lynni?

Seto:shes's single eh?Mokuba go down to the first floor and ask the uhhh person who works here who is that girl  
  
Mokuba:Yes big brother ::goes down to the 1st floor::   
  
Seto took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote a little note.  
  
~Lynni  
  
Kind to meet me on the 1st floor of this hotel at 7PM?I expect you to show up  
  
Sign,  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
He fold the note and slided the note under the door(Lynni's door or whatever).Mokuba was running toward to Seto.  
  
Mokuba:Big Brother!!!  
  
Seto:what?  
  
Mokuba:Her name is Lynn Star aKa Lynni  
  
Seto:Thank you Mokuba  
  
The Kaiba brothers left the place.Now inside Lynni'a room.  
  
Lynni was writing in her notebook bit its a diary.  
  
Today was boring,stupid and BLAH.Some guy named Seto Kaiba was staring at me and Cammie today.I hope he doesn't like me but I do think that he looks okay.He has good taste in clothing.Well nothing much is happening.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Lynni  
  
Lynni close the notebook and sat on her bed signing on AIM on her laptop.  
  
Lynni:Someone has to be on,Hey Michael is online!  
  
(note:Michael is Lynni's ex)  
  
Mizz Lynni is Lynni (---- real SN too lolz)  
  
SillyBoi is Michael (----- uhhhh fake but i 4got his real sn lolz)  
  
MIZZ Lynni:Hiya!  
  
SillyBoi:Hey  
  
Mizz Lynni:Meh miss you lolz  
  
Sillyboi:realli?awww lolz  
  
Mizz Lynni:aren't you sleepy?  
  
SillyBoi:yea to lazy to move  
  
Mizz Lynni:lolz welpz meh gonna go now.Love yaz!  
  
SillyBoi:C'ya  
  
Well Lynni went to the what so called living room and sat down.She notice a piece of paper was on the welcome mat.Lynni went over and picked it up and read it.  
  
Lynni:WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!  
  
Cammie ran out from her room.  
  
Cammie:what?did you saw it too?  
  
Lynni:what the hell are you talking about?  
  
Cammie:oh nothing so whats wrong?  
  
Lynni:read this ::hands cammie the note::  
  
Cammie:awwww someone has a crush on Lynni,are you going?  
  
Lynni:why not? ^.^  
  
Cammie:Lynni likes Seto!  
  
Lynni:sure.....whatever  
  
At 7PM Lynni went down to the 1st floor.Seto walked over.  
  
Seto:Hello Lynn  
  
Lynni:uhhh Hello Seto  
  
Seto:so tell me Lynn why did you show up?  
  
Lynni:call me Lynni,I showed up to see why did you wanna meet me anyways?  
  
Seto:Would you want to go out with me?  
  
Lynni stoof there staring at Seto like if he was crazy.  
  
Seto:yes or no?  
  
Lynni:well uhhhh sure I guess  
  
Seto:okay well bye  
  
Lynni:bye  
  
When seto left Lynni ran up to her room looking like if she just saw a ghost.  
  
Cammie:so what happen down there?  
  
Lynni:......I dunno  
  
Cammie:tell me lynni i'm your friend  
  
Lynni:he asked me out  
  
Cammie:OMG your so lucky I wonder how long would this relationship would last 2 minutes,2 days,2 weeks,2 months or even 2 years  
  
Lynni:v.v Cammie shut up  
  
Cammie:oh i forgot some boy named Yugi Moto wanted to meet us tomorrow  
  
Lynni:uh okay,where did you meet that kid?  
  
Cammie:Interent wait no i mean i met him well i dunno ^.^*  
  
Lynni:WHAT?what do you mean you dunno,you met him online didn't you?  
  
Cammie:uhhh ya  
  
Lynni:Didn't you parents ever told you "don't ever meet people online face to face unless you know them in real life,because they can kill you or rape you" something like that  
  
Cammie:well lets just meet him and bring a pocket knife just in case he rapes you or me or anything weird happens.Beddie time!  
  
Lynni:Nope i'm not going to bed  
  
While Cammie was getting ready for bed Lynni was poking herself with a pen(i dunno why lolz).10 minutes later Lynni's cell was ringing.  
  
'Who can that be?,'Lynni thought to herself.Lynni answered it.  
  
Lynni:this is Lynni who the hell are you?  
  
Seto:its Seto  
  
Lynni:uhhhh where did you get my #?  
  
Seto:your friend  
  
Lynni:Cammie?  
  
Seto:yes Cammie  
  
Lynni:oh okay why did you call?  
  
Seto:i dunno,why did you answered?  
  
Lynni:maybe because i wanna know who's that number after all i do have caller ID on my cell,Well bye!  
  
Seto:bye!  
  
Lynni:uhhh love ya!  
  
Lynni hung up and walked to the bathroom and took a bath.When she was done with her bath she went to sleep  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okai i'm done with this chapter the next chapter would be up really soon.I promise ^.^ plzzzz review!!! 


End file.
